diabolik_loversfandomcom_ro-20200214-history
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki (character CD)
Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki este primul disc din a dous serie Character CD. Fiecare dintre protagoniştii din ''Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD''. Discul conţine un cântec numit Arcadia [アルカディア Arukadia] şi o mini dramă, ambele fiind performate de Hikaru Midorikawa, cel care îi dă voce personajului Ayato Sakamaki. Lista de piese # アルカディア (Arcadia) 6:06 # アルカディア(Arcadia) -off vocal-''' 6:06 # '''Mini Drama 「Tide of Battle」 9:03 録り下ろしミニドラマ「勝敗の行方」 Tori Oroshi Mini Dorama 「Shōhai no Yukue」 Versurile Kanji = Hello,Bloody Morning すべてが毀損(こわ)れた脱殻さ 裸で甘い日差しを浴びてAshing,Baby? 窓辺で佇むHoney 裏腹な接吻(くちづけ)で 残酷(やさ)しい気持ちになれたかな 浄化されないSorrow 繋ぎ合わせて見れば 絶え間なく流れてた 涙が、停まったのか? あのアルカディア 力強い破滅は、 すぐ傍に微笑んでるというのに 踏み込めないのは 世界を呪縛(しば)り 隔離(へだ)てるレイヤー? それなら―――･････････ ｢･･････破ってやるよ｣ 昏迷する想いの矛先で 抉るよ、奥深く―――、何度でも!!!! ドキツい愛(いたみ)だけが、ふたりを結合(つな)げてるものじゃないと 吸血(す)うたびに慟哭(な)けばいい 解き放たれて、拡充(ひろ)がりゆく血の鼓動が 指先まで、行き渡ったなら ｢ここ｣で、Free―――‥‥‥‥‥‥!!! 切望(のぞ)まれないなら Hate You･･････ 攪拌(かくはん)した配列(バランス) 哀しい明日を描くなよ? 昇華できない過去を 刻み続けるMidnight 罪に塗れた鼓動だけ 信じて、抱きしめた この刹那の血路(MAZE)繰り返して残虐(のこ)せば 月陰り、何もかもに倦怠(う)みかけて 呼応(かん)じ合えないまま 虚偽(いつわり)を壊し、 求めた先端(さき)で、彷徨い――･･････ ｢･･････狂っちまえよ!!｣ 核心だけ持ち寄り 心中を穿てば 露呈する――愛を抓(つ)む!!! コボれた血涙なら、誰かに見せられなくてもいいのさ 刺し込んだ、牙抜かずに疼きつづけて、麻痺(しび)れていく、死の残滓が 瞼の裏、見え始めたら ｢それ｣が、True――･･････!!! ｢この血だけが感じさせてくれる 吸えば吸うほど失うとしても すべてを吸いつくしたい お前の血で、俺を充たしてくれる 全ての血はお前の血だ そうすればきっとひつぜん――なれるはずだ｣ 見つめ合うたびに、飛び散る｢何か｣ 逆巻く運命 ふたりで――･････････ ｢･･････叶えるんだろ?｣ 昏迷する想いの矛先で抉るよ、 奥深く――。何度でも!!!! 核心だけ持ち寄り 心中を穿てば 露呈する――愛を抓(つ)む!!! コボれた血涙なら、誰かに見せられなくてもいいのさ 刺し込んだ、牙抜かずに解き放たれて、 拡充(ひろ)がりゆく血の鼓動が 指先まで、 行き渡ったなら疼きつづけて、 麻痺(しび)れていく、死の残滓が 瞼の裏、見え始めたら 永久(とわ)に、Free――･････････!!! |-| Romaji = Hello bloody morning Subete ga kowareta nukegara sa Hadaka de amai hizashi wo abite ashing baby? Madobe de tatazumu honey uraharana kuchidzuke de Yasashii kimochi ni nareta kana Jouka sarenai sorrow tsunagi awasete mireba Taema naku nagareteta namida ga tomatta no ka? Ano arcadia chikara dzuyoi hametsu wa Sugu soba ni hohoen deru to iu no ni Fumikomenai no wa sekai wo shibari Hedateru reiyaa? Sore nara―――･････････ 「･･････yabutte yaru yo」 Konmei suru omoi no hokosaki de Eguru yo oku fukaku nandodemo!!!! Dogitsu iitami dake ga futari o tsunageteru mono janaito Suu tabi ni nakeba ii Tokihanatarete hirogari yuku chi no kodou ga Yubisaki made ikiwatatta nara 「koko」 de, Free―――‥‥‥‥‥‥!!! Noozomarenai nara Hate You･･････ Kakuhan shita baransu Kanashii ashita o egaku na yo? Shouka dekinai kako wo kizami tsudzukeru midnight Tsumi ni nureta kodou dake shinjite dakishimeta Kono setsuna no maze kurikaeshite nokoseba Tsuki kageri nani mo kamo ni umikakete Kanji aenai mama itsuwari wo kowashi Motometa saki de samayoi――･･････ 「･･････kurucchimae yo!!」 Kakushin dake mochiyori shinjuu wo Ugateba rotei suru ai wo tsumu!!! Koboreta ketsurui nara dareka ni miserare nakute mo ii no sa Sashi konda kiba nukazu ni uzuki tsudzukete shibirete iku shi no zanshi ga Mabuta no ura mie hajimetara 「sore」 ga, True――･･････!!! 「Kono chi dake ga kanji sasute kureru Suu eba suu hodo ushinau re to shite mo Subete wo sui tsukushitai Omae no chi de ore o mitashite kureru Subete no chi wa omae no chi da Sou sureba kitto hito zen nareru hazu da」 Mitsume au tabi ni tobichiru 「nanika」 Sakamaku unmei futari de 「･･････kanaerun daro?」 Konmei suru omoi no hokosaki de Eguru yo oku fukaku nandodemo!!!! Kakushin dake mochiyori shinjuu wo Ugateba rotei suru ai wo tsumu!!! Koboreta ketsurui nara dareka ni miserare nakute mo ii no sa Sashi konda kiba nukazu ni toki hanatarete hiro gari yuku chi no kodou ga Yubisaki made iki watatta nara Uzuki tsudzukete shibirete iku shi no zanshi ga Mabuta no ura mie hajimetara To wa ni free! |-| Engleza = Hello, bloody morning! Everything’s a broken, empty shell Bathed in the sweet sunlight, why do you lay ashen and bare, baby? Standing by the window, honey, with a contrary kiss, I may have grown used to these cruel yet gentle feelings If I could realize that I’m still bound by this undispelled sorrow, Will the continuous stream of tears finally cease? The cataclysmic fall of that arcadia, Although you smile right next to me, The unbreakable, accursed limitations of the world, Are they all separate layers? In that case――…… “……I’ll smash through them!” The spearhead of these unconscious feelings pierces into you, Boring deeply――again and again!!!! The harsh pain of love is not the only thing that ties the two of us together You can let out a scream each time I suck your blood, Unleashed, the blood’s pulsing spreads Once it has spread throughout to my fingertips, With ‘this,’ I’m free――………!!! I can’t even hope to hate you…… The balance you’ve screwed up, does it depict a sorrowful tomorrow? A midnight continuously tormented by the past I’m unable to cleanse Believing only in this pulse stained with sin, I embraced it As if repeatedly leaving a way of the maze of this moment in cruelty, The moon darkens, growing increasingly weary of everything Destroying the unsympathetic lies, At the point of what I’d desired, it lurks――…… “……Driving me insane!!” Gathering only the core of it, once you dig up my true motive, Expose it――love’s accumulating!!! The bitter tears you’ve shed, you don’t have to show them to anyone Thrust sharply into you, the aching continues as my fangs don’t withdraw, As you grow numb, once you start to see the traces of death beneath your eyelids, ‘That’ is truth――………!!! “Only this blood lets me feel Even if I suck enough of your blood to drain you dry, I still want to suck it all By your blood, I’m full and satisfied All of my blood is your blood In that case, it’s surely inevitable――I’ve gotten used to this” Each time our eyes meet, ‘something’ scatters This surging fate, for the two of us――……… “……It’s come true, hasn’t it?” The spearhead of these unconscious feelings pierces into you, Boring deeply――again and again!!!! Gathering only the core of it, once you dig up my true motive, Expose it――love’s accumulating!!! The bitter tears you’ve shed, You don’t have to show them to anyone Thrust sharply into you, it’s unleashed as my fangs don’t withdraw, The blood’s pulsing spreads to my fingertips, As it spreads throughout, the aching continues, As you grow numb, once you start to see the traces of death beneath your eyelids, Eternally, we’re free――………!!! Video thumb|left|335 px Referinţe #DiaLover.net (Site-ul Web Oficial) #Traducerea versurilor de silvermoon249.livejournal.com en:Diabolik Lovers MORE CHARACTER SONG Vol.1 Ayato Sakamaki (character CD) Categorie:CD-uri Categorie:CD personaj Categorie:MORE CHRACTER SONG